This request is for funds to purchase a nucleic acid extraction system consisting of an AutoGenFlex Star automated DNA isolation system and the AutoGen Quick-Gene 810 RNA isolation unit. The instruments will be housed, managed, and maintained by the Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) within the IndianaCTSI Specimen Storage Facility. Biobanking has become an integral part of translational research. The rapid developments in high throughput sequencing along with novel bioinformatic analytical tools has led to an increase in the number of investigators performing novel genetic analysis. With this increase in analytical capacity, the limiting step has become the collection and isolation of nucleic acids. The equipment will facilitate health research for the CTSI member institutions: Indiana University (IU), Purdue University and the University of Notre Dame. All three members of the Indiana CTSI will share a common state-of-the-art repository that was built, in part, through a NCRR construction grant (C06-RR020128-01, 09/30/04 - 09/29/08, R.S. Fife, PI, K. Cornetta, Co-I). The facility will be housed at the IU School of Medicine. In addition to supporting individual investigators, the IU Simon Cancer Center (2P30CA082709), the National Cell Repository for Alzheimer Disease (5U24AG021886;PI: T. Foroud), the National Gene Vector Biorepository (P40 RR024928;PI K. Cornetta), and the Susan G. Komen for the Cure Tissue Bank at the IU Simon Cancer Center work closely with the Indiana CTSI repository efforts. As a result, the instrument system will have an impact on a much larger group of NIH funded investigators than those located in Indiana. The facility will serve as a recharge center for users and the service contract and reagent costs will be included in user fees. The CTSI will provide support for a technician dedicated to repository activities including DNA processing and equipment maintenance. By developing a common facility, the Indiana CTSI will facilitate sample collection and processing, promote sharing of samples, and assure compliance with international biobanking standards. The equipment requested in this proposal will improve consistency of biospecimens, increase capacity, and free up technician time for analytical work. Furthermore, the diverse group of investigators who will utilize this equipment will ensure the investment will facilitate basic and clinical research in almost every area of medicine. PROJECT NARRATIVE: Understanding the genetic basis of disease continues to foster the development of new treatments for both common and rare diseases. Automated extraction of DNA can facilitates genetic analysis, a benefit that will positively affect almost every area of clinical medicine and the capacity to provide RNA will allow Indiana investigators to pursue this rapidly expanding field. The equipment requested will improve the research for R01 funded investigators, national biobanking efforts, and Indiana CTSI investigators engaged in basic and clinical research.